lost and found
by larcymosa
Summary: bella is dead...or is she? alice find a book called twilight, and the girl who wrote it may be more familiar than she seems....[not as bad as it sounds]sorry i havent updated in a while! my computer is down! and no, it's not complete! sorry again!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own twilight holds up book see? i got it from the bookstore last week! NOT!

Hello everyone. This fic may not make sense at first, but after several chapters it will, I promise. This takes place in 2024. Bella is dead. She died in a car wreck. please don't kill me, she's not actually dead! Well, she is, but not really…she's still human, but she did die…ahhh! I'm confusing myself! You'll see what I mean soon! the pov point of view will start off as Alice's, and change between Bella's, Edwards', and Carlisle's…I really like reviews, especially constructive criticism, but no flames! If you do, I will sic my pet gold fish on you…

Alice pov

_oh…my…god._ I thought as I scrolled down the computer screen, reading swiftly. _There is no way this is possible…_ I was in shock, I couldn't move. Finally, I managed to press the print button, and grabbed the pages, flying up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" my voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"come in." he called.

I wrenched the door open. "you need to look at this." I said, holding out the pages.

He frowned slightly, taking the papers and reading them aloud. "'the book, to be entitled 'twilight' was written by 17 year old Isabella Grey, an orphan living in New York. It tells the story of a young girl who, when moving to a small town called Forks, discovers a family of vampires, and falls in love with one of them, Edward Cullen--!" he looked shocked.

"keep reading," I urged.

"…the book is to be released on June 6th of next year. For more information concerning the author, you can find more information online. For an exert from the book, click the following link."

He looked astounded. "what…this isn't possible…the only one who could write this is dead….Bella died years ago…"

"I know…I don't know what this is….I read the exert, it…it's all true…it was about when Bella was in port angles…" I swallowed. "should we tell Edward?"

Carlisle shook his head. "not yet. I want to see this for myself."

I showed him the website, and stood silently while he read. After reading, he went to the hospital website, and typed in, 'Isabella grey.'

It gave the name of her orphanage, and her medical records. Due to the amount of ER reports, she must be as clumsy as our Bella was…I could feel a wave of sadness as I thought about Bella…the car wreck that had killed both her and Charlie…I shook my head and turned back to Carlisle.

"well?" I asked.

His face was grim. "tell him."

Well? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! I want reviews! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but I will post soon, probably later today…okay? Good, cuz if it isn't, my pet gold fish will attack you…


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Pov

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe what Alice had told me. At first I thought it was some kind of cruel joke, her pretending that Bella had returned…oh, Bella…I missed her so much. If she hadn't explicitly told me not to kill myself before she died, I would have gone back to Italy long ago. I couldn't breathe without her.

What Alice had told me was insane. Some…_girl _who knew about me and Bella…I read the pages Alice had printed from the internet, and I was shocked. Who else could know all of this, if not Bella? it hurt to think about it.

_Edward…come here._ I heard Carlisle think at me. I walked to his study quickly.

He and Alice were seated in two chairs, and he motioned to a third. They were blocking their thoughts, counting in their heads, a meaningless group of numbers used to hide their thoughts.

"Edward…" Carlisle began.

"we're going to New York." Alice said. "we're going to find this girl, Isabella Grey."

My heart leapt. "when?"

Carlisle hesitated. "when she says we…she means herself and I…"

"but—" I began.

"Edward, think about it; if you came, and it _wasn't _Bella…you would be devastated. It's better if you don't see her, whoever she is, until we're certain that—"

"Alice." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm coming. If it _is _Bella…I have to come."

"well, what if it _is?_ Do you think that if she remembered who we were, that she would write this book? Don't you think that if it was her…she would come looking for us? It would be worse for you if it was her, and you couldn't touch her, couldn't talk to her at all…because she didn't remember. It's better if you stay here for know…as soon as we find her, we'll call you, you can come meet us…okay?" Alice looked sympathetic.

"fine." I gritted my teeth, turning abruptly out of the room.

I don't think I like that last chapter very much…tell me what you think…I had to put Edward's pov in there though…the next chapter will be better. It's when Alice and Carlisle meet the mysterious author….dun dun dun ISABELLA GREY!!!


	3. authors note

Sorry, sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! My computer died! I'm writing this from the library! I promise I will try to update soon! Again, sorry!!!!!!!11


End file.
